


Resurrection

by Remisaurus02



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erik Killmonger Redemption, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Black Panther (2018), Slow To Update, Some Comic Canon, T'Chaka redemption, T'Challa is tired, maybe some whump?, the udakus need therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisaurus02/pseuds/Remisaurus02
Summary: A freak incident causes T'Chaka and Erik to come back to life after two years and drama endures. Will the Wakandan royal family rise above their struggles or will they be taken down by the civil war amongst their family.Updates for this are on hiatus because I have no idea what I'm doing with this anymore
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Shuri, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Ramonda/T'Chaka (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am again, writing another nonsense fic that I couldn't stop thinking about until I started writing it.

"Your father always loved the sunset," the Queen Mother said wistfully as the grand dining room of the Royal Palace was washed in the warm, orange glow that spilled in through the open windows. 

It had been two years to the day since the great King T'Chaka passed in an attack at Vienna, and the eldest of his two children, Prince T'Challa, took the throne. 

Many things have changed since then. 

Wakanda's borders were opened to the rest of the country, and their resources were being shared and used to better the world. T'Challa had taken up a queen as well, and Now Nakia sat on his right side, looking beautiful. 

"Remember when Baba took us to New York for that UN meeting and afterward made us stay until sunset to compare it to Wakanda's?" Shuri asked with a fond eye roll, sitting next to her mother at the table since she was still mama's little girl, even at the age of eighteen. 

T'Challa nodded, smiling softly at the fond memory; the warm, summer breeze on their faces while they watched the sun go below the horizon of the New York skyline. It was the first time Shuri had been in the states. "I never knew anyone could be so competitive about sunsets until then." 

He would be lying if he said he didn't hold any bitter resentment towards his father. He tried with all his might to see past his flaws and understand why he left N'Jadaka in Oakland instead of bringing him home. He knew his father had pride in his country, and their family's reputation would have been tarnished if the news of N'Jobu's half-American son had made it to the presses. He also understood that his father did not want to face the mistakes he made in killing his brother. But morally? He would never comprehend what was going through Baba's head. 

And so he vowed to himself that he wouldn't be like Baba. He'd be a better king and a better man. But being a better man was difficult when everything he learned about being a man was from him. 

"My love, you are drifting off into T'Challa Land again," Nakia said after a long moment of his staring off to space. She laid a gentle hand over his wrist, squeezing gently in attempts of bringing his focus back to the now. "Is there a grand celebration happening there that you cannot miss?"

Just like the year prior, As the anniversary of his father's death crept closer, T'Challa began zoning out and spending more time away from his family than usual, and whenever brought up, he could find no excuse. He didn't know what it was, almost as if he could feel his father just beyond his reach. He could never place the sensation and accused it of being because his memories of him were being stirred. 

But what was strange was that the longer he was gone, the closer he felt. And now, on the second anniversary, it felt as if he could turn his head and his father would be sitting right next to him. 

He wasn't. T'Challa glanced over and it was, in fact, Nakia beside him, looking terribly concerned for her beloved husband when he never answered her question. He sighed, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. “I am fine, my love. Just a little tired.” 

“Just tired?” Nakia cupped his face, brushing a thumb gently over his cheekbone. “Or is it something else?” 

“Just tired. Being king is exhausting,” T’Challa faked a smile, leaning in to kiss her forehead lovingly. 

“Uck, heterosexuals,” Shuri wrinkled her nose to purposefully ruin the moment between her brother and sister-in-law. She shrugged at the looks she received from everyone at the table, including her mother. “What? It’s not my fault I play for the other team. Homosexual couples are just cuter; Like MJ and me.” 

As she said this, a bright streak of lightning cracked overhead and a crash of booming thunder followed. “See? Bast even agrees with me,” Shuri teased with a smug look. 

"I highly doubt that was Bast agreeing with you, Little sister," T'Challa rolled his eyes before his brows furrowed. "Although that was bizarre, I didn't know it was supposed to storm today. The sky was clear moments ago." 

"It's probably nothing," Ramonda insisted." the clouds were just out of your range of sight." 

They were wrong…

It _was_ something. 

Nearly a half-hour later, while the royal family was finishing their meals, there was chaos in the corridor outside. Shouting. 

"Halt!" First came Okoye's authoritative voice. Then; 

"Am I not allowed in my own home, General?" Came the voice T'Challa and everyone else at the table thought they would never hear again.

The king rose from his seat, staring at the door while it burst open. 

A figure stood in the doorway, covered from head-to-toe in dirt after two years of being in the ground…

"Baba?" Shuri whispered, eyes widening. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You all look like antelope in headlights," T'Chaka chuckled warmly, dark eyes holding love for every one in his family. 

Eyes that once only held the cold, glassy truth. 

Shuri was the first to break from her stupor. Slowly at first, she approached her father, analyzing him before she broke into a sprint and collided into his arms. Tears fell free and soon she was a sobbing mess. She didn't even care that she was getting covered in dirt the longer she hugged him. "I've missed you so much." 

T'Chaka held his daughter tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. "I am here now, Binti yangu. I have you." 

T'Challa knew it was his father because not even the dirt could block his distinct scent that, until two years before, he was so accustomed to. 

It hit him like a wave. All the negative feelings he had towards his father vanished as relief kicked in and he dove forward, joining his sister in his father's arms. 

"Nyan," T'Chaka whispered warmly. 

"Baba." 

Moments later, he pulled away from the hug, smoothing out his robes and brushing off dirt. He cleared his throat. "It is good to see you again." 

Shuri rolled her eyes, snuggled in the crook of her father's neck. "T'Challa is afraid of emotions." 

"I am not afraid of emotions, Shuri. I just…" 

"Just don't want to mess up your mascara?  _ Ow!" _ Shuri shot up when her brother flicked her in the arm, chasing him. 

T'Chaka chuckled before his eyes fell on his wife. His smile was tender and he crossed the room. "You look well, my love." 

Biting on the inside of her lip, Ramonda reached up, cupping his cheek. Tears rolled from the tips of her lashes. "Is it really you?" 

"It is." he covered her hand with his, lifting it from her cheek and moving it to his lips. "Don't cry, Entle. I'm here. It's okay." 

Ramonda laughed shortly, wrapping her arms over his shoulders, she felt at peace as his hand settled on the small of her back. "I know it's okay, that is why I'm crying. I just never thought I would see you again." 

But everything was not okay. In the same cemetery with T'Chaka's empty grave, another figure rose from the ground; this one less peaceful than the last. 

"This ain't the ocean," Erik Killmonger growled, eyes narrowing. He stood from the dirt, and as smooth as the night, stormed through the Wakandan stress and to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter will be more interesting XD


	3. Chapter 3

The siblings came back after running a lap around the palace, and soon the royal family was crowded around the grand fireplace in the sitting room, seated comfortably on the plush sofas and ottomans and drinking coffee and hot tea brought by the servants upon Ramonda's request. 

No one knew of the impending enemy coming their way. 

"You have not spoken a single word to me since we hugged, T'Challa," T'Chaka pointed out after noting his son's silence during the entire time his wife and daughter were catching him up on everything he missed. He was surprised how much had changed during the two years he had been dead for, and one of them was the coldness he sensed coming from his eldest. 

T'Challa shrugged with a frown. "Perhaps I am just not very talkative." 

"Not very talkative? Now I know something is wrong," T'Chaka's brows furrowed. "What happened to the little boy who would talk my ear off about everything he did that day?" 

"He has grown up, Baba. And he has realized that his father isn't the idol who he thought he was." 

Hurt flashed in the former king's dark eyes for a moment, before he regained his composure. "I am sorry that you feel that way, my son, if there..." 

The door to the sitting room abruptly slammed against the wall as Okoye came running in, rushed and bothered. "My King." Both Father and son turned to face the general. "We have a situation at the entrance. King T'Chaka was not the only one to resurrect tonight." 

"Who else did?" Shuri asked while she rose from her pouf and rushed to the window, looking down before her eyes widened. "Is that...?" 

"Prince N'Jadaka has returned to life as well. He is requesting to see the king...Er...King T'Challa." 

Inside, T'Challa was furious, and dare he say scared as well? He almost lost his life to his cousin, and he did not wish to have the same thing happen if death was still on Erik's mind. "Does he seem upset?" He asked, cool and calm as he followed Okoye out of the room, anxiety twisting his gut in a tight knot. 

_"Define_ upset. He seems angry, but also confused," Okoye informed. "The girls have tried to calm him, but he refuses to cooperate until he speaks with you."

"Cooperate?" 

"We are attempting to arrest him, my king, but I am sure you know how stubborn he can be." 

T'Challa halted in his steps, brows furrowing. "Tell the Doras not to arrest him. No matter what happens, I do not wish for N'Jadaka to be taken as a prison. What he did was under his rule, and he deserves more than to be treated in that way."

"You are much kinder than I am, my King," Okoye said. She looked a tad peeved, and T'Challa guessed it was because the man in question turned W'Kabi into the man he was now; the criminal living 5 years plus one for every life he took in the royal prisons. 

"He is family, Okoye. And even if my father won't, I must correct this wrong. His father was taken away from him. I know how that is, and how badly I needed revenge on Zemo. Surely I can relate somewhat to his pain." 

The General only hummed, but he could tell in her eyes that she thought it was a bad idea while they walked the rest of the way to the entrance. "Perhaps do not tell him your father is back," She advised before the door opened and T'Challa stepped out. 

"N'Jadaka," He greeted, putting his poker face up as he approached his cousin. 

Erik had his hands bound in front of him by chains, and a permanent scowl on his face. "Ain't my name no more, Cuz." 

"My apologies," he then addressed the Dora. "Ayo, Please take Erik out of the chains. I would like to speak with him in my office." 

She looked hesitant, but after receiving a nod from Okoye, she undid the chains and allowed the Prince/former king free. Erik gave his cousin a distrusting look like he didn't believe that they were just going to talk in his office. "Chu sure chu ain't gonna try to kill me again?" 

"I would like to right this wrong." 

"Chu said dat before stabbin' me in the chest. Not a scar I wanted, Cuz." 

T'Challa sighed and led the way inside to the office, ignoring how tense and on-guard the Doras around them were, more so than they usually were. "N'J...Erik, I do not wish to fight with you, anymore. I understand that life has given you the short stick, so to say..." 

Erik rolled his eyes high to the ceiling, annoyed. "Nah, yo' daddy gave me the short end of the stick, life just followed his lead." 

"...However, I would like to make this right, as I said. You will no longer be treated like a criminal to Wakanda, but as a part of the Royal family, alongside me and my family...our family." 

"That means bull to me. chu never wanted me as part of your family then, neither did yo Daddy. It's one thing that he murked mine, but then he left me without a family? I had to find my own way in life, and now chu wan’ to call me yo family? It ain't ever gonna happen."

Rubbing his temple, T’Challa sighed and attempted this at another angle. “Very well, Erik. You are a free man no matter what you choose to do, but know that you have a home with us if you want it. A home in Wakanda and a family. Is that not what you have always wanted?" 

Erik was quiet for a long time, glaring at his cousin. “Chu still got dat hot tub?” 

“Yes?” T’Challa’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“I’ll stay. But I’m the only one who gets to use dat hot tub.” N’Jadaka made a beeline towards the office door and shut it behind him, but not before flipping his cousin the bird. He started down the hall and proceeded to stop dead in his tracks. 

“Oh hell Nah!” He exclaimed, seeing his father’s murderer coming out of a room. Anger burned in his dark irises and his fists clenched at his sides. He rolled up his sleeves. “I’ve waited my entire life for this, old man.”

“N’Jadaka,” T’Chaka said, holding up his hands in surrender. “Let’s stay calm here… _ **OOOF!”**_

And that was when the former king of Wakanda was sucker-punched by his nephew. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Stay  _ still _ , Baba," Shuri said, a tinge of annoyance in her voice while she applied an ice pack to her father's stomach, trying to get rid of the swelling that was a result of Erik's extremely hard punch. The Princess prayed that it split up her cousin's knuckles as badly as it bruised her father. "You know, you are extremely stubborn for such a sensitive man."

T'Chaka sighed. "It is not that I do not appreciate you trying to take care of me, Binti yangu, because I do. It is only that I have experienced worse during my time as Black Panther. There is no need to worry about me."

She rolled her eyes high to the ceiling. "This is the 21st century. There is no need for you to be in pain because we have tech that can zap the bruise away in seconds."

"I would prefer to allow my bruise to heal on its own, without being zapped, thank you."

"Is this because you think you deserve it for leaving Erik behind?"

Silence lingered. T'Chaka's expression changing from confused, too surprised, and then finally neutrality; an expression he had mastered over the years on his reign. "Go to bed, Shuri. I can handle this from here and it is late."

"But Baba!"

"Do what he said, Sister," T'Challa came into the room, earning a huff and pout from Shuri before she stood up and exited the room, shoving past her brother a little more forcefully than necessary. T'Challa only looked amused before settling his eyes on his father. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, Nyan. Now why don't you sit down, I would like to speak to you while you are here about how I am not the man you believed me to be. Is it all about N'Jadaka?"

T'Challa nodded, and it was obvious that he was anxious and hesitant.. For the past two years, all he could think of was telling his father off for all the things he had done wrong. Sleepless nights had been spent longing to let his father know how much better of a king he was for actually helping the outside world instead of ignoring it. He had even prayed on the worst of nights for someone else to challenge for the throne just so he would have to take the herb once again and be taken to the ancestral plane.

Now given the opportunity, he could hardly think of the words he had planned to tell him. Instead, he silently sat on the chair across from his father,

"Shuri told me how you opened the borders to the rest of the world," T'Chaka began, almost as an ice breaker. "I cannot say this is what I wished for you to do, nevertheless, I am proud of you for taking the mantle of King down a different path as every other king. That is difficult to do, and something I did not hold the courage and confidence to do. I trust these changes are going well?"

The son shrugged, looking down at the carpeted floor. "It has been rocky, but I believe that the Council is warming up to the idea, and we received a surprisingly large amount of support from the villages. The Outreach center is planned to open next year. Nakia is heading the social outreach portion, and I am sure Shuri told you she is in charge of the technology exchange." There was pride in his voice while he spoke, and he nearly forgot that he was trying to be angry at his father.

"She mentioned something about it, yes," T'Chaka chuckled before he grew serious. "I know what I did was far from acceptable in your book, but it was what I had to do for my family; for my country. Our people..."

"Are a lot more accepting than you give them credit for," T'Challa interrupted, something he would have never even thought of doing only two years prior. "I told them about opening our borders and most of them took it in stride. Surely you would have known that the truth would come out someday; that the boy you left in Oakland would want to avenge his father. He nearly destroyed Wakanda and that is on you, Baba."

"T'Challa," T'Chaka looked as if he was about to scold his son for speaking in such a tone, but he shut his eyes for a moment, situated the ice pack on his stomach, and took a breath. "The country could not know what I did to your uncle. It was not my intention to kill my brother, my son. I wish for you to know that. He was going to shoot at Zuri despite my orders for him to stand down. I tried to stop him, but back then the suit's claws were triggered by a very specific movement of the arm...A movement I used to stop N'Jobu from using his gun. Feeling the life drain from him was the worst experience of my life; worse than my death. The memory kept me up at night. And I wanted to tell your mother, I sincerely do. And I wish terribly that this was not how she had to find out. I wish I would have told her, but what would she think if I told her I killed my  _ own brother?" _

Tears welled in the old king's eyes, and T'Challa nearly felt pity for his father before he shoved it down and shook his head. "You still should not have left N'Jadaka there alone. He was a  _ child _ , Baba. A child who lost his father and his mother and was afraid, but you did not care about him. You only cared about your image."

"I was a coward," he admitted with a shake of the head. His eyes were on his lap, making it clear that he was ashamed. "And a fool. I know that what I did is far from deserving forgiveness..."

"And you will not be getting it." The current king rose from his seat. All the things he wished to say to his father over the years had spilled out, and unfortunately, T'Challa did not feel any better than he thought it would make him. He had expected the relief of finally getting his complaints off of his chest, but now he felt emptier than usual, tired too. "At least not anytime soon."

With that, he left the room; the bottom of his robe bellowed out dramatically as the door slammed shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Ramonda cuddled close to her husband while they laid in bed together, his arm wrapped around her torso. It was close to three in the morning, and she knew that they both should be sleeping, but instead they were relishing each other's company after years of being apart; separated by the symbolic veil between the living and the dead. She feared that if she fell asleep, she would wake up and find that this was all a dream. She did not want to go back to being the royal widow.

"I missed this," she whispered, feeling fully at peace in her husband's warm embrace. "I missed _you."_

He kissed her on the cheek, smiling warmly. "I wish I could say the same. I am sure that I did miss you, but I do not remember much of the time between the United Nations conference with T'Challa to when I was waking up in the cemetery. I remember bits and pieces of the Ancestral Plane, but it all feels like the memory of a dream that I cannot quite reach. Although I do have to say, I am glad that no young, handsome man caught your eye. I would be highly disheartened if I came home to find you had married someone else."

"No one could replace you, my love." Ramonda rolled around to face him. She cupped his cheek, tracing a small scar below his eye that she could only assume was a result of the explosion because she had never noticed it before. "I did receive a few marriage proposals, but I kindly declined them all. The men behind them appeared to only be in it for the riches...and an intoxicated gentleman who thought I was Tina Turner.” 

"Ah," T'Chaka nodded, chuckling slightly. His hand over her side and to the small of her back, where it rested there. "You have stayed loyal to me," he said. "Even after learning the truth about N'Jobu. I cannot think you enough for that."

A moment of silence passed and Ramonda chewed on the inside of her mouth for a moment, looking into his dark eyes. "You should not have kept that from me," she began finally, firmly. "And for a while, I was hurt by it, just like T'Challa, but that does not mean I do not still love you and want to be your wife. I just hope that you find a way to make it up to N'Jadaka now that you both are back. Perhaps this was Bast's way of telling us all that we must correct this wrong."

"I am afraid that the only thing that will please N'Jadaka is to see me die once again,” T'Chaka responded, sighing. He rolled to his back and put a hand over his eyes. "I killed his father, Ramonda. Not only that, but left him in the cold, cruel states where our people are oppressed."

Her brows furrowed and she propped herself up on her arm, looking down at him. "So you have regrets?"

"Of course I have regrets," He said as if it was obvious. "I have had regrets since the moment my claws sank into my brother's chest. It drove me half-mad. I would see our son grow and wonder if N'Jadaka had the same chance; if he was even still alive. But facing his after what I took away from him; _who_ I took away from him; I could not bear it. I was scared, Ramonda. I was terrified that someone would find out and expose me. It would destroy our family's reputation and the Udaku Crest was far greater than my own mistake. And yet, deep down inside I wanted someone to find out just so I could have someone to share my misery with."

Ramonda sighed and reached to take his hand, squeezing it. Her eyes were softly gazing down at him, nothing but gentle love in them. "That must have been a lonely secret to bear."

He gasped for a shaky breath of air and nodded. "It was," he whispered. His voice cracked and soon silent sobs were escaping the old king. Ramonda quickly settled down beside him, looping an arm over his chest and rubbed his arm.

"Hey," she whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. "It's alright, my love. I'm here now. There are no secrets between us now, and I do not see you in any different light as I did before I knew. You made a mistake, and the only thing that matters now is that you do what you can to fix your mistake."

"I cannot bring N'Jobu back," he rasped through his tears. "Why did he not come back to life instead of me? He and the child deserve to live again much more than I do. I _killed_ him. I should not be rewarded with resurrection."

"You have said it yourself in the past, my love," she soothed. "Bast works in strange ways, and maybe this is not a reward, but a mission for you and N'Jadaka both. Why would it be you two if not for that reason?"

T'Chaka nodded and swallowed thickly. He wiped away his tears with his palms. "I suppose you have a point, Monda. I am sorry for the pain I have put you through."

She squeezed his hand. "You are my husband, Dear. We weather through each other's storms together, no matter what. The only pain you have caused me now is leaving this life before I was prepared. Everything else I have forgiven you for, but it is not my place to forgive you for N'Jadaka's grievances."

Silence lingered over the couple for a long while before T’Chaka spoke once more, his voice nearly inaudible.“I will apologize to N’Jadaka tomorrow. It will not do much I foresee, but I pray that one day I am on good terms with my nephew. Or else I may require the maintenance crew to install extra locks on our quarter’s door.” 


	6. Chapter 6

"This doesn't seem like it will go over very well," Shuri whispered to her brother as the royal family gathered into the throne room. Their father had called for a meeting between himself and N'Jadaka, and for safety reasons, the rest had tagged along; mostly because the Queen Mother feared that her nephew would lash out.

"That is why Mama asked us to come along; to be mediators if things  _ do  _ go badly," T'Challa whispered back, arms folded casually over his dashiki-covered chest. "Or if Baba passes out of nerves," he added, watching their father pass the entire length of the room, hands clasped tightly behind his back while his face twisted in the anxiety.

He turned his head when the grand doors opened and N'Jadaka stepped into the room, shirtless and only wearing a long, black robe and camouflage jeans. The rounded scars on his chest were plentiful, and his combat boots pounded against the floor, echoing through the air. He was a man on a mission, and his glare towards each one of them sent a shard of coldness to their souls.

Instantly, the Doras standing guard of the family got tense around them, eyeing the former king skepticism. Ayo inched closer to the Princess when she spotted his eyes falling on her, smirking like a shark.

"N'Jadaka," T'Chaka finally greeted with a nod.

"Ain't my name no more, Unc," Erik said bluntly. His arms were crossed, but a bulge on the side of his hip made T'Challa alerted that he was armed. "Not that you would know that since you left me for dead after murking my daddy. Why'd you called me here anyway? Wanna rub it in my face some more?"

T'Challa watched as his father studied Erik, the wheels in his head spinning as he tried to determine how to reach the man. "No," he spoke with authority and sincerity; something years as the king had pounded into him no doubt. "I called you here to apologize for what I have done."

Erik snorted. "Apologize?" He crossed the room until he was right up in his uncle's face, glaring daggers. Upon Okoye's swift, silent order, the Dora Milaje closed in on the two, making sure no harm came to T'Chaka. Their tense energy seemed to fuel Erik even more.

"You want to apologize, ay, Unc?" He demanded. "For what? To clear your conscience? So you can be respected again in this goddamn country? Or do you really feel bad for leavin' me in that hellhole? For killing the only parent I had left? I grew up in the projects, Motherfucker! Where were you when my ass was gettin' beat for no reason other than my foster parents bein' drunks? Huh? Where was the great King of Wakanda then? You were too busy runnin' from your mistakes to care about me. You turn your back on everyone who doesn't fit into your perfect lil' fantasy! My daddy told me all about your secrets that you try to hide from the world. I know all about your illegal Vibranium trades  _ and  _ about N'Yami." 

T'Chaka eyes widened and he faltered back away from his nephew. "N'Jadaka, don't. This is not about..."

"Not about what, Unc?" He closes the gap between the older man once again, eyes burning with fire. "Not about how you sold vibranium to the outside world despite  _ your  _ rules. Or how your son doesn't know who his real Ma is cuz it sure ain't Auntie over there."

"Erik, stop this!" Ramonda ordered, coming to her husband's side now. "You know nothing of what you speak of!"

"No." A new voice entered the conversation and T'Challa butted into the ring that Doras has created around the feuding family. "Allow him to finish, Mama. He has caught my attention."

"...T'Challa," Ramonda whispered. She looked like she wanted to argue more, but T'Chaka put a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps he should learn about this, Ramonda. We have kept him in the dark for far too long."

"Like you keep everyone in the dark, Unc?" Erik smirked, looking proud of himself for the confusion and complications he has no doubt caused in what used to be Wakanda's most honorable family. He then spun around on his heels, calling over his shoulder; "I'll be in the hot tub if y'all want anything else ruined!"

He left the room with a clatter of the doors and the Dora relaxed. "Let's go," Okoye ordered of her sisters when T'Challa gave her a silent order with his eyes.

Then the four were alone once more. T'Challa lifted his eyes to his father. "Who is N'Yami? Did you have an affair?"

T'Chaka sighed and took a seat on one of the plush ottomans that were circled around the throne. "The matter is complicated. I did not have an affair; despite my wrongdoings, I could have never dreamt of something of  _ that  _ manner. However, I did...have a wife before your mother...well..." He sighed. "Stepmother."

"N'Yami died in childbirth," Ramonda explained. "She and I were close friends, and in our joined grieving, your father and I developed a bond. We were married only a year later and I legally made you my son shortly after that. I am no less of your mother than I would have been if I had given birth to you myself, T'Challa."

T'Challa's jaw clenched and he stared down to the ground below him, hands curling into fists on his lap. "Why keep this from me? Why would you lie for all these years?"

"I loved your biological mother, Nyan," T'Chaka began. "But I did not wish for you to grieve for her as well. We thought it was best to save you from the pain of knowing."

He shook his head and rose to his feet. "You know, I was finally beginning to think maybe I could forgive you for what you did, but now this? You lied to me. You... You  _ both _ lied to me!"

The door slammed behind him.

"T'Cha—" The former king hung his head, resting it in his palm. "I prayed that I would get through to N'Jadaka today, and yet, now I have angered our son."

"I am afraid that you are not the only one he is upset at now," Ramonda said solemnly, putting a hand on his shoulder. She sighed. "We were wrong to keep this from him. We should have told him about his mother long ago."

" _ You  _ are his mother, Ramonda."

"No! You both suck!" Shuri suddenly shouted as she stormed from the room after her brother. She was upset that once again, things were all messed up. Not only did she know now that her father was a murdering liar, but now her brother was only a  _ half _ -brother. Even with a genius mind like hers, she still could not manage to wrap it around the situation and how everything was just going _so_ _ wrong! _

Maybe she would do what many teenagers her age did and rebel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama, Yay! 
> 
> In comics, N'Yami is T'Challa's biological mother who died in childbirth, Ramonda didn't come into the picture until he was a young boy. I don't know if it has been specified or not if Ramonda is his biological or step mother in the movies, although she does seem like his biological but either way, I still love Ramonda (And Angela Bassett) a whole freaking ton and yeah...
> 
> Also, the next chapter is all about Shuri and Michelle, so yeah, look forward to that 😁


End file.
